Strider Hiryu
Strider Hiryu is a character from the arcade game Strider. A veteran of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, he makes a return in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. Striders are an elite team of ninja mercenaries, and one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed since the feudal era of Japan. Striders are a secret organization specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, obtaining the high rank of Special A-Class at a young age. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Striders' best assassin. In the year 2042, an evil alien supergenius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. In 2048, A resistance force comes to the Striders to stop Meio's diabolical plans. Hiryu is tasked to take down Meio and his machinations. Appearance Strider Hiryu wears what is thought to be a Strider's traditional uniform. He has a large, red scarf wrapped around his mouth and extending to his back, almost acting as a cape. He wears a blue, sleeveless suit, with the shirt and pants seperated by a large red sash and a loose-fitting, white belt. His ankles and wrists are wrapped in white cloth, and he wears blue sandals. Powers and Abilities Strider Hiryu's skills are varied, but powerful: *Possesses tonfa-sword of plasma energy, called "Cypher" (making him an expert at sword fighting, and unarmed fighting as well) *Acrobatic skills (superhuman agility and speed, as well a climb sickle, which allows him to climb almost any type of wall) *Teleportation *Ability to duplicate himself *Summoning of robotic animals Personality Stider Hiryu is silent and stoic. He rarely speaks, unless he has to, adding to his mysterious personality. Of course, Hiryu speaks more often in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 to allow for Special Conversations. Hiryu's main goal is to serve the Striders in protecting the world, and seems to have few interests outside of that. Gameplay Command Normals *'Arch Cut:' A turning downward slash. Strider's original s.HK turned into a command normal. *'Slide:' Strider rolls forward into a sweeping slide. Hits low. Special Attacks *'Ame-No-Murakumo' (Amassing Clouds of Heaven): Strider lunges and slashes the opponent downward in an outward turning slash(a stronger version of his original st.HK), causing a ground-bounce. The button used determines how far Strider lunges and how great the ground-bounce is. Now has blue color effects to play to its translation and to make the attack look more unique from Arch Cut. *'Gram:' Strider slashes the air and creates a shockwave (in a manner like his st.MP). The attack button pressed changes the speed and the range of the attack. Light attack is fast but has shorter range and causes a hard knockdown, medium attack has longer startup but has greater range, and heavy attack is slow but slashes fullscreen. Pre-MVC3 enables a low-hitting version of this(but can be blocked high) and can be used in midair, though doing so close to ground will not "lag-cancel" the move (meaning Strider's attack animation will not be interuppted since he won't land). Both medium and heavy cause wall-bounces. Now has blue color effects. *'Excalibur:' Strider dashes through the air. Can dash upward, straight or downward. Pushes off the wall if done near it. *'Vajira:' A teleport move. Strider can use light attack to teleport up and in front of the opponent, medium teleports behind them, and with heavy Strider warps away, then copies alongside Strider kick the targeting area in a sneak-attack-like fashion. *'Formation A1/A2/C:' Strider sends forth a machine to attack the opponent. These machines include a robotic panther, which dashes across the screen, a robot eagle, which swoops down from the top of the screen, and another robot eagle that drops a parachute bomb into the center of the stage. *'Formation B:' Strider summons a satellite which hovers next to him for about 10 seconds. Strider can then fire this satellite with another command. It can hit OTG. *'Wall Cling:' Strider has the ability to attach himself to the side of the screen. When there, he can attack, climb up and down, or move to the other wall. When Strider does the dive-kick off the wall against an airborne opponent, it will ground-bounce them. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Legion (Level 1):' Strider summons a large number of his mechanical eagles and panthers, which dash across the screen. Compared to the previous versions, it cover slightly more vertical range. *'Ouroboros (Level 3):' Strider summons two small satellites which revolve around him for a limited amount of time, and fire projectiles with any attack button. This was originally Level 1 in the previous games, and the rings shoot faster and stronger than the previous. *'Ragnarok (Level 3):' Strider dashes forward and grabs the opponent and combos them using multi-images of himself. This was originally Level 1 in the previous games. The dash is faster than in the previous versions, as well the attack power, dealing 430,000 points of unscaled damage. X-Factor Theme song thumb|300px|left Strider's theme is a remix of Raid from the original Strider Arcade game. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Hiryu was one of the first four characters to be confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, alongside Ghost Rider, Firebrand, and Hawkeye. *Hiryu is the only one of the twelve new fighters introduced to Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in its expansion''' '''to have appeared as a playable character in a previous entry of the Marvel vs. Capcom Series. *Strider was originally said to have been kept out of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to legal troubles with his manga company, despite the massive fan demand for him. Nitsuma said that because of the fan demand, they decided to work something out with his manga company. *Hiryu is the only character that has two Level 3 Hyper Combos. *A classic version of Strider Hiryu has been added as an alternate costume in the pre-order Amazon version of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as part of the "New Age of Heroes" costume pack. *Strider Hiryu's rival is Hawkeye, as both are highly acrobatic warriors with an array of weapons. Hiryu has mechanical animals and ninja weapons that he uses in combat, and Hawkeye has a large amount of different arrows that affect the enemy in numerous ways. Furthermore, both had already mastered their basic fighting style at a young age, with Hiryu being the youngest Strider to reach Special A-Class, and Hawkeye learning his archery skills as a child working at a circus. Also, their personalities contrast greatly: Hiryu is quiet and stoic, while Hawkeye is loud and brash. *Strider's crouching normals in UMVC3 follow the same scheme as Ryu's, with all of them being previously being allocated to kick buttons. *Strider Hiryu's ending has him teaming up with Wolverine to take on Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Knowing full-well that she does not fight with honor, he summons his Legion of robots as well as a team of X-Men to fight her head-on. *Strider's death animation is a reference to his own game series, in that he explodes and four energy waves depart from where he once laid. Mega Man, Roll, and Zero also share a similar reference with their death animations. Artwork 15-Strider-Hiryu.png|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes 626-Strider_Hiryu.gif|Marvel vs Capcom Character select face Mvc2-strider-hiryu.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Colors3.jpg|Strider Hiryu Alternate Colors striderwallpapers.jpg|Strider wallpaper UltimateMarvelVSCapcom3StriderEnding.png|Strider's UMvC3 ending 4a9182182592d6a0f2b2d97ae83c5bc5.jpg|Strider's original arcade DLC costume Sprites Also See Strider Hiryu's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Strider Hiryu's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Strider Hiryu's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strider Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Damage Dealer